


In Which Dave Sucks at Amnesia

by Wilbur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilbur/pseuds/Wilbur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(And John succeeds in bursting both of Dave's eardrums).</p><p>Your name is John Egbert. Dave Strider is your best bro in two worlds, and he is forcing you to watch him play Amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Sucks at Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the homestuck kink meme - http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8284.html?thread=11417948#t11417948

Your name is John Egbert. Dave Strider is your best bro in two worlds, and he is forcing you to watch him play Amnesia. 

Which started off innocently enough. He told you it was "some shit game where the guy murders a whole bunch of people, forgets about it, then goes off to murder more." Sounded pretty safe. Nothing too bad, nothing you couldn't handle after playing Sburb.

So you thought, anyway.

After a while it became apparent that it wasn't just "some shit game", it was "some shit _horror_  game", and that was an entirely different thing. Fighting monsters, yeah, you could handle that - the imps had been no problem for you and your hammer. But these ones, well,

"Hey Egbert, did you see his face?"

"WHAT FACE. FACES DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF FACES YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AT, DAVE, BUT THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT NATURAL. THAT IS NOT A FACE."

Dave laughs at your reaction. "I dunno man, he looks beautiful- oh god."

"DAVE WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?"

"I'm fucking running, Egbert! What do you want me to do, lie down and let it eat me?"

As stoic as he's being, Dave's a little pale. He runs the character into the next room, slams the door behind him and crouches down in the corner.

A particularly loud roar breaks through the speakers and you scream and cling on to Dave's arm for all you're worth. "What the fuck was that," you whimper, clinging on harder with each noise. "OH MY GOD IT'S BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR."

Which it is. It's beating at the door and wood is flying everywhere and you flinch with every beat. The door breaks and you scream and Dave jumps at that. "DAVE IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU-- wait what is it doing?"

The monster turns around and leaves. You have no explanation for this.

"Maybe it's playing a little game. You know, before it cooks him up and eats him for dinner," Dave offers, and you kick the back of his foot.

"…Is he gone?"

Dave frowns a tiny bit. He moves his character slowly out of the room. "I dunno, I'll go check-"

"FUCK NO IT ISN'T," you scream, all but pulling Dave towards you. Dave's arm jerks and the camera's thrown askew.

Predictably, the monster eats him. Even more predictably, you're screaming like a little bitch the whole way through.

"Calm your shit, Egbert, what are you trying to make me deaf as well?"

You're shaking, and you're pretty sure Dave is shaking too. You can feel it in the arm you're clinging on to so desperately.

"Oh god don't tell me you're gonna keep playing."

Dave smirks. "Of course I am. Your pansy reactions make this all worth it," he says, which is almost like admitting that he's just as scared as you are.

You whimper and bury your face into Dave's shoulder. He doesn't shrug you off, which is a good thing, since you're not too sure whether you can handle looking at that goddamn upside down bleeding sun right now.

Dave starts the game back up again, much to your chagrin. He moves into the next room without any more monster encounters, only to come to a basement filled with water. From previous gaming experience, you know that water is never a good thing.

And, of course, you're right.

"OOOOH GOD THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER."

Dave swears and jumps on a box. "Can't get me if I'm up here, fucker," he says, watching the disembodied footsteps come closer and closer. "No, no, fuck right off! You can go over there again!"

He turns in circles for a while before jumping down from the box and just running for it. 

"DAVE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE FUCKING WATER AND YOU JUST JUMPED IN IT. Let me ask a serious question here: DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"Calm your tits, I'm not going very fa-a-aaa oh fucking shit," he says, as deadpan as possible when the monster catches up to him and slashes at his legs. "Shit shit shit cock _fuck_." He jumps on to another box and the monster splashes around him.

His breathing is faster than usual and he takes a moment to calm down. He picks something up from the top of his safe box and waves it around a bit.

"Dave, not for nothing, but what the fuck is that?" 

"I…" he pauses, trying to get a closer look. "I think it's a dismembered arm. You know, delicious human meat for the terrifying water monster."

"Dave, that's disgusting."

"I'm not kidding," he says, waving it around some more. That is definitely an arm. He throws it as far as his character can, and the monster runs after it. "Look! It likes it! Monsters need to eat too."

And then he's running and just going for it, and after a while the footsteps start to chase him and you're clinging on to Dave's arm as hard as you can. "Run run run holy shit Dave it's coming FUUUUUCK IT'S GONNA EAT YOU THE ARM WASN'T ENOUGH IT'S COME BACK FOR MORE SHIIIIT-"

Dave's swearing under his breath, but you can't hear him very well. Honestly, you're probably doing enough screaming for the both of you.

It catches up to him and for the ten millionth time that day, Dave becomes delicious, undercooked monster dinner.

The words "don't step in the water" float across the screen. "Well no shit," you breathe out, trembling and still clinging on to Dave. He tries to start it up again but by this time, you've had enough. If fact, you've had more than enough.

You get up and in one fluid motion you're sitting on Dave's lap, arms wrapped around him with your head buried in his shoulder. "Dave, if you play that thing again, I swear to god I will rip out your intestines and play skip rope with them."

Dave laughs, trying to peel you off him with absolutely no success. "Shit, Egbert, I never thought you the type to rip out people's inner organs."

Your voice is muffled but you don't care. You can feel Dave's skin against your cheek and it feels _great_ , especially after that goddamn game. "You are a horrible person and I hate you."

"You love me and you know it," Dave says, and you feel his arms around you, hugging you tentatively.

You grin. "No. I hate you a lot. The most I've ever hated anyone, even more than Betty Crocker." You take your head off his shoulder. "You're not… making me sleep alone tonight, are you? I'm going to have nightmares of this and you know it."

Dave grins back at you. You're close enough to his face to see his bright red eyes through the glasses. "Of course not, Egbert. You're sleeping with me tonight."

He picks you up from his lap and takes you over to his bed, leaving that goddamn upside down sun far behind where you hope you'll never have to see it again.


End file.
